leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nearthel/Garlad, the Sniper
(+ ) | mana = 312 (+34) | manaregen = (+ ) | range = 600 (Ranged) | damage = (+ ) | attackspeed = (+ %) | armor = (+ ) | magicresist = 30 | movespeed = 325 }} Garlad, the Sniper is a custom champion. Abilities of him for at least 5 seconds, or if he is in Cover for 5 seconds, causing his next basic attack or Snipe to get 200 extra range. }} After a seconds channeling time (reduced by seconds for every down to seconds at ), Garlad fires a shot in a line, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits. It can for an aditional damage. |leveling = AD}} |description2 = If you keep the cursor over an enemy champion for at least 70% of the channeling time, Snipe locks on the target, passing over all other enemies to hit it directly. (Cooldown starts at the end of the channeling). |static = |range = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} While Cover is not active, Garlad receives stacks of Barrier every second. It can stack up to 100. |description2 = Garlad deploys an energy barrier with % of his maximum health}} for every stack of Barrier and takes cover behind it. Attacks that would hit Garlad from an angle in front of him hits the barrier instead. Garlad loses stacks of Barrier in proportion to health lost by the barrier. Moving cancels Cover. |description3 = All other abilities are enhanced if used while in Cover: * Snipe: It can target an enemy champion that is under the cursor at the start of the channeling without needing to keep the cursor over it. * Energy Grenade: Range increased by 150. * Thermal Vision: Duration increased by 5 seconds. |leveling = |static = |range = |Barrier angle}} }} Garlad throws a grenade at the target location, that explodes, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and applyinh to them. Non-champion targets are instead for the same duration. |description2 = Enemies in the center of the explosion get instead and are dealt double damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = / / |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} Element of Surprise enhanced attack deals increased damage. |leveling = |description2 = Garlad turns on his thermal visor for 15 seconds. |description3 = With Thermal Vision activated, enemy and neutral units near Garlad have their position revealed to him and his allies (a red silhouette of the unit is seen). This does not grant , but can be seen through Fog of War. |cooldown = |range = |cost = |costtype = mana }} seconds for every from seconds for every . March 19, 2016: * Cover (W): ¡¡Clarity!! Ability enhancement mechanic rephrased to avoid confusions. * Energy Grenade (E): ** It now applies Nearsight instead of slowing. ** Cooldown changed to from . ** Damage increased to from March 16, 2016: * Element of Surprise (Passive): Cover also triggers this passive. * Snipe (Q): ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Cooldown now starts at the end of the channel, instead of at the beggining. ** Channeling time increased to - seconds (based on attack speed) from 1 second. ** Time required to lock-on reduced to 70% of the channeling time from 80%. ** Cost increased to 40 from 20. * Cover (W): ** Cooldown increased to from 1, and it's now static. ** ¡¡Clarity!! It now uses a stock system (no functionality change). ** While Cover is active, all other abilities are enhanced: *** Snipe: It can target an enemy champion that is under the cursor at the start of the channeling without needing to keep the cursor over it. *** Energy Grenade: Range increased by 150. *** Thermal Vision: Duration increased by 5 seconds. * Energy Grenade (E): ** Damage reduced to from . ** Radius increased to 250 from 150. ** It now slows for 2 seconds. ** It now only stuns enemies hit in the center. ** Enemies in the center take double damage. * Thermal Vision ®: ** Cost increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 20. March 14, 2016: * Element of Surprise (Passive): Instead of having a 5 seconds cooldown, enemy team has to lose sight of him for at least 5 seconds. * Energy Grenade (E): It states that the area of effect has a radius of 150 (no functionality change). March 11, 2016: * Health reduced to 430 (+61) from 461 (+72). * Cover (W): ** Cost removed. ** Energy barrier health changed to at all levels from . ** Energy barrier health regeneration changed to from 5% at all levels. ** Changed from Active to Toggle (no functionality change). March 10, 2016: * Element of Surprise (Passive): Now it has a 5 seconds internal cooldown. * Snipe (Q): ** Damage changed to AD}} from AD}}. ** It can for an aditional damage. ** Range changed to from 1000 at all levels. ** It states that cooldown starts at the beggining of the channeling (no functionality change). * Cover (W): Energy barrier health changed to from . March 9, 2016: * Added }} Category:Custom champions